


The Right Moment

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, matchmaker leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousHi ya I was wondering if I could request a Poe Dameron imagine where he is super close to Leia, almost have a mother son relationship and he’s talking to Leia about proposing to the reader and she’s over the moon and says something silly like “good I expect grand kids soon” and Poe low key flips out but is also like you aren’t even my mother and them maybe the reader walks in on them taking?





	The Right Moment

           Poe stood in the command room as General Organa gave a briefing.  He tried his best to concentrate on her words, but they seemed to just barely trickle into his mind before just as quickly seeping out of it.  He caught enough of the words to know he shouldn’t be worried that he wasn’t listening, but a small bit of guilt settled in his stomach all the same. 

           His fingers touched the small metal band that dangled on the end of the chain around his neck.  The metal was cool and comforting as his mind drifted further and further away from the room.

           “Poe?” a voice said.

           He snapped back to reality, noticing the room as now completely empty beside himself and General Organa beside him.

           “Sorry, what?” he asked, trying and failing to sound like he had been paying attention.

           She smiled wryly at him.

           “Bit distracted, aren’t we? You’ve been fiddling with that thing all day.”

           She glanced down at the ring in-between his fingers and Poe felt his cheeks flush, like a child after being caught sneaking out at night past their bed time.

           “Just lost in thought,” he said, dropping his hands to his sides.

           “About Y/N?”

           Poe looked at her surprised, but it disappeared quickly enough.  He wasn’t sure if it was her connection to the force or if he was just an easy read, but she had the uncanny ability to know exactly what he was thinking.

           “That obvious,” he asked.

           “You have a look,” she said knowingly.  “Is something wrong?”

           “No,” he said shaking his head.  “No far from it.”

           He looked back down at his chest and the ring hanging there.  Unconsciously, he took it once more in his fingers, examining carefully.  

           He glanced back up to see Leia looking at him expectantly.

           He looked back at the ring, contemplating the idea of lying to her about exactly what he had been daydreaming about.  

          He had been thinking about you obviously, about your eyes, and your laugh, and the exasperated, but loving way you said his name. He had been thinking about the future and about how the more he thought about it the more he could only picture it with you.  He thought about a life after the war was over.  He wondered if you would come with him back to Yavin or if the two of you would go off to find your own little part of the galaxy to call your own.  He didn’t care either way, so long as he could wake up every morning with you beside him.

           “I think I’m going to ask Y/N to marry me.”

           It slipped out before he had a chance to catch it.

           He looked back up at the General as she looked at him with a completely neutral expression. A beat passed in complete silence.

           “Good,” she said with a firm nod.  “It’s about time.”

           Poe eyes widened in surprise, and this time it stayed.

           “What? Really?”

           “Of course,” Leia said, waving a hand away as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  “Neither of you are getting any younger.”

           Poe felt the need to comment he wasn’t that old to begin with, but decided at the last minute to keep it to himself.

           “So, when are you going to ask?” she asked.

           He felt himself stumble a moment as he tried to think what exactly his plan was.  He had been hoping the moment would arrive naturally, but so far both of you had been too busy for him to even get in a proper conversation, let alone ask you to be his.

           “I guess whenever it feels right,” he said.

           The notion sounded a lot less romantic now that he said it out loud, and judging by the look of Leia’s face, she agreed.

           “I expected more from you Commander,” she said. “I’m not going to have grandkids any time soon with that attitude.”

           Poe choked on air the moment the words left her mouth, blushing furiously.

           “General…”

           He floundered as he tried to find something to say.  He wasn’t sure he was ready for kids? The two of you hadn’t properly discussed it? She wasn’t his damn mother?  All of them stuck in his throat competing to be said first.

           “Who's giving you grandkids?”

           Poe spun around to find you standing there, data pad in hand, and a look of utter confusion on your face.  

           “Nobody, and that’s the issue,” Leia said, glancing between you and Poe. “I’ll take that data pad Y/N. I believe there’s something Poe needs to talk to you about in private.”

           Poe turned to the General his face begging her not to leave just yet.

           She ignored him, took the date pad from your hand and walked out of the room leaving just you and Poe.

           You both stood in awkward silence as you wait for Poe to say something.

          He didn’t though, as his nerves completely over powered him.  He had been shot at, blown up, tortured, and this still put him more on edge than anything had in his life.

          “So are you going to ask me something or are we just going to stand here,” you asked, raising your eyebrow.

          Poe let out a nervous laugh.

          “No.”

          Something shifted in your face.  Your eyes gave him a knowing look as a teasing smile spread across your face.

          “Well, then, what were you going to ask?”

          Poe wondered briefly just how much of his conversation with the general you had actually heard.

          You crossed arms, looking him expectantly, that smile never leaving your lips.  

          He was now certain you had heard the whole thing, and were just waiting for him to say it to your face.

          He felt his confidence return and a lopsided smile spread across his face.

          “This wasn’t exactly how I pictured asking you,” he admitted.

          He pulled the chain off his neck, holding the ring carefully in his hand.  He then dropped down to one knee, staring up at you with love and hope.

          “Y/N, will you marry me?”

          You didn’t answer right away, trying desperately to bury the smile that threatened to split your face right in half.

          “Yes,” you said, with a quick nod.  “Yes, I believe I will.”

          Poe laughed in relief, feeling a happiness spread through his entire body he didn’t think he was capable of.

          He moved to place the ring on your finger, only to remember the chain was still attached to it. He tried to take it off, but his hands were shaking from excitement and the adrenaline still coursing through his body.  

          You took initiative, taking the chain from his hand and draping it around your neck.

          You wore it proudly beaming down at him as you were unable to suppress the unbridled joy filling you from your head down to your toes.

          Poe smiled as well as he got to his feet, took your face in his hands and kissed you with a passion.

          You said yes.  By all the stars in the galaxy, you said yes.

          He pulled away, staring down at you happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

          Maybe the Leia was going to get those grandkids sooner than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos is you are so inclined


End file.
